Fight On (Jules' Café)
by ToManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: Julchen Ackerman, Born 1776, in Prussia. Died, probably never. Now what's an basically immortal Prussia to do? Fight in wars, check. Save lives, check. Care for the confused teens, not yet. Maybe that's way Jules' Café exists. To help the lost, sad, and alone. Captain America/OC friendship.
1. 1780s-1910s

_About 1788_

Little 7 year old Julchen Ackerman clenched her fist together trying not to break down in tears. She shrank deeper into the corner of the room trying to disappear.

'Freak.'

'Demon.'

'Devil Spawn.'

'Witch.'

'Monster.'

Jules wrapped her tiny arms around her curled up knees and began to sob. Her shoulders shook as two years of exclusion and insults suddenly crashed upon the small Prussia child. Julchen was albino, but not like that mattered. In the 1780s that meant nothing. With her pale skin, snow white hair, and red eyes, Jules looked like a demon's child. And the whole town callered her as such.

One of the maids stumbled upon the crying child while cleaning. There were tracks of mud leading into this room. Monika figured it was Wolfgang, the little blonde five year old, who loved to play out side. She was surprised when she found the little mistress curled up in a corner.

Monika softly placed a hand on the little Miss's shoulder, "Mistress?" Julchen lifted her head to look at the maid, and then threw her tiny arms around the 16 year old. Monika rubbed her back trying to calm the crying girl.

Eventually, Julchen pulled back, "Herr Monika? Am I a demon? Or a witch? Or a devil? Or a monster?"

"No, no, no, li'l miss. You're none of those things." Monika reassured

"Are you sure?" Julchen hiccuped, "Because everyone else says I am! I'm not! I don't wanna be! Why do they hate me?" she asked, a new wave of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Monika pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tear off the little girl's face, "They hate you because you look different. That's something you can't change, li'l miss." It broke the maid's heart to see Julchen like this. The white haired girl was such a sweetheart, with so much love, caring, and compassion in her, that it was hard to believe Julchen was a monster.

Despite how badly the other kids treated her, Julchen always sent them presents on holidays and tries to invite them to her parents parties. The presents were never seen again, but the invitations where always declined. Julchen never seemed upset by this, she just smiled and tried to play with the others again.

"What happened, li'l miss?" Monika asked.

Julchen inhaled and composed herself, "Erika, Alisa, Leana, and Maria said I could play with them. I was really excited. They got the boys to play too. And then they said that they would be the princess and the boys would be the knights. I asked if I cou-I could be a princess too. They said no. The boys suggested that I should be the wicked witch that gets killed by the knights. I agreed because I really really wanted to play! And then, then they." Julchen curled her hands into fists and tried to hold back her tears.

"They insulted me, like their parents do, and called me names. Then Axel pushed me into the mud! And I ruined the dress Uncle Fritz gave me!" Julchen pointed at her muddy dress, "It's all muddy, see!"

"Oh, yes. I see." Monika lifted up one of the Prussian girl's twin braids. The normally pure white was splattered with mud, "Come with me, little mistress, we'll get you cleaned up."

-XXX-

 _Around 1914_

General Julchen Maria Ackerman flopped down on her cot, her limbs splayed across the makeshift bed. 138 years the woman had lived. In those years she had seen so much war, bloodshed, hate, and kings. General Ackerman looked about 18, and she said as such. Only the royalty and top generals knew that Julchen had been alive since 1776.

Julchen sighed and flipped over to her back. General. Just another alias. For most of her life, Julchen had been known as the Ackerman Ghost. Despite the fact that she was far from dead.

The myth involving the Ackerman Mansion was believed by the town it was built in and the surrounding towns. According to legend, the Ackerman family had a single daughter. This daughter died at a young age (The cause of her death various by which family tells the story). The daughter haunts the house waiting for revenge and will never leave until she has it!

Every once in awhile, ahandful of kids and a few reckless adults had ventured into Julchen's mansion. All the conversations were quite similar. The Prussian general quietly laughed remembering them.

- _1868_ -

Klaus was the first to spot the Ackerman Ghost. She was gliding down the staircase, in a white flowing dress. Her pale skin and white hair had a sharp contrast with the blood red jewelry the ghost wore.

"Hello." The ghost girl tilted her head to the side, "Who are you?" Klaus stepped back when he realized that the ghost had crimson red eyes.

"K-klaus."

The ghost girl smiled and stretched out her hand, "Nice to meet you K-klaus, I am Julchen." He hesitantly shook her hand. Surprisingly his hand didn't pass through Julchen's. But the skin was freezing and he shivered.

"It's the Ackerman Ghost!" Someone behind him screamed.

The girl looked confused, "I'm a ghost? But I'm not dead?"

"You're real." Klaus's friend, Ervin shakily said, "You're real!"

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't a be?"

"I thought that you were just a myth to scare us in doing what our parents wanted us to do. But you're real."

Julchen's face dropped and she looked heartbroken, "Still? I don't want to scare anyone. That'd be mean. I wish others would understand that."

"Come on, Klaus." Ervin said, pulling on the Prussian boy's arm, "Let's go before she kills us!"

"Good-by Klaus!" The ghost girl waved, smiling at him, "Visit again!"

- _1914-_

Julchen Ackerman sighed and rubbed her tired red eyes. "One day. One day, I'll figure out why I out last everyone. Maybe then I'll find someone who's not afraid of me. One day." She remembered the words of her mother, that had been her motto even since her mother had died, "Until then, fight on."

 **A/N: With the surprising interest in my oneshot Two Old Soldiers, and a burst of inspiration, I decided to create a multi-chapter story for Julchen.**

 **If you are interesting, I do require some OCs. Be warned, I will manipulate some of them to fit my needs and purposes. And a few will die. But if you want, you can send in an OC, both reviews and PM are welcome.**


	2. 1918-1990

_Nothing Worth Having Comes Easy_

 _-1918-1939-_

21 years. 21 years, Julchen spent trying to help her country heal. 21 years wasted. After the war, Julchen decided that 21 was a terrible number. When Hitler appeared and became the leader of Germany, Julchen rejoiced! Finally! Finally, there was a leader who would save her sister country.

Oh, how wrong the albino woman was. By September of 1939, Europe was plunged into another catastrophic war. Julchen was recurred as a general in the Nazi army.

This was the only time she regretted her unfailing loyalty to her country. She hated it. Hated the pain, the terror, the tears, the fear that she and her comrades cause. Hated how families were torn apart. It took every inch of courage and training she had received over many decadesx, to not break down.

 _-Sometime between 1939-1945-_ * **Captain America** *

Captain America plowed through the German army knocking aside anyone who got in their way. His mission was to fight and gather as much information on the elusive General Germany. He slammed open the doors on the building he last saw the other man go in.

Captain America's footfalls echoed as he ran down the hallway. He pushed open a door and then stopped. The German general was looking up at a black and white photograph. It showed a family of five. Two parents, and three kids.

"Zat's my vater, mutter, und bruder." He said in heavily accented English. "Und zis vas mein house. A long time ago." He raised a hand to his face and brushed something off.

"Oh." Captain America said. "I'm supposed to fight you, you know."

"Zen fight me vith vords. Mutter said zat mein bruder und I could fight both vords inside under fists outside."

"She's a wise woman."

"Naw. She just didn't vant to clean up zee blood."

"Oh."

"Ja."

Before he could stop himself, the American hero blurted out a question that had bothering him since the war began, "Why are you even fighting! Hitler's a terrible leader!"

"Are you judging him based on actions or who he really is?"

"Both!"

"Zan it vill surprise you ven I tell you zat, Aldof hates smokink, vas a var hero, a painter, mostly vegetarian, and addresses citizens by radio. His personality is not all bad. Zee situation zat allowed him to rise to power has bad." With the last sentence General Germany sighed and shook his head.

"He's still a terrible person." Captain America stated.

"Ja." The other solider agreed, "Now I hafe a question for you. Vhy are fighting?"

"For truth, justice, and the pursuit of life, liberty and happiness. Why else?"

"I fight for nothing. Not family, since zey are all dead. Not religion, not laws, not loyalty to mein leader."

"What about country?" The American prompted.

General Germany let out a bitter yet sad laugh, "Mein country is zee closest zing to disbanded. Its gone. Zee mighty Kingdom of Preußen is gone. Mein name is all zat reminds mein people of its glory."

"General Germany?"

The other covered his mouth and let out a snort of laughter, "Nein, nein. I am General Preußen, Prussia." He finally turned and looked at Captain America, "Or less known as Julchen Ackerman."

You're female!"

"Und you are kid." She held up a hand, "I'm at least 150 und fought in more battles zan you have fingers. You are a kid in mein eyes."

He stood a bit shocked staring at the female Prussian general. "Kid," she said, "After zis var is ofer, und the fame is gone, no matter vhich side vins, let's meet in Amerika und hafe a longer conversation. Vith out zee pressures of var. Alright?"

"Sure."

"Until zen, fight on." She saluted and then disappeared into the shadows.

-XXX-

World War Two was the longest six years of General Ackerman's life. And that was saying a lot. As the near immortal being she was, six years met nothing. But in those six years, she caused, experienced, and watched more pain and bloodshed that she had ever seen in her life. She was ready to leave Germany and go to America.

As soon as she was honorably discharged from the army, she when to the Ackerman Mansion. She packed her bags and took a few pieces of jewelry (which had to be worth millions of dollars, considering how old they were). With careful planning she snuck across the German border and traveled into France.

Julchen barely talked at all in France, doing her best to hide her Prussian accent. She took a plane to Canada, and stayed in that country for a while. In the 1960s she was willing to travel to America.

She got a small apartment in New York City and began to build a new life there. Selling a piece of jewelry and taking a loan from the bank, she had enough money to start revamping the restaurant Julchen had bought.

- _1960s_ -

For five years, Julchen worked on her café. She collected guns, stories, and medals from previous wars. She got a job at the near by university and helped the professors update their history books. She was able to travel to Germany once and collected as much as she could from her mansion. Julchen then sold it to the government to be used as a historical site. With this new wealth, she payed of her loan and opened Jules' Café to the public.

Still, ever loyal to her home country, she cried when the Berlin Wall restricted access and watched how her countrymen both dead and survived getting over the wall. There wasn't much Julchen could do. She just continued running the café she worked so hard for and let events take place.

If you visited Jules' Café when the Berlin Wall first was opened, you would have seen the albino owner sit in one of the chairs and break down in tears. The rest of November would be then filled with Jules laughing and crying has she explained why. The Iron Curtain was gone, her countrymen were free, and she was happy.

From then on, Jules' Café was open to anyone, no matter what their circumstance. If you came alone, the owner (who either never died, or had a daughter that looked exactly like her) would sit with you at talk to you. She'd always remember your name, even if you had only come in once. Or if the last time you visited was ten years ago. Jules' Café was for the lost, the sad, and the alone. And all those who talked with Jules, would all leave with the same words repeating in their head.

Fight on.

 **A/N: Hi guys. Here's the second chapter of Fight On (Jules' Café). This one has a large part of my one shot, Two Old Soliders., if any of you recognize it.**

 **Rebecca Frost: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

 **Guest: You're right. And most OC fics have the OC dating Captain America. I figured that Julchen could relate to him, but rather not have a emotional relationship. Thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
